Most commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures, and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures configured to illuminate certain areas. The luminaires are powered by drivers that are physically wired to the luminaires. In typical lighting systems, the drivers are located in proximity to the luminaires that they power, in part because this arrangement simplifies the installation and wiring of the components, and also because most drivers power a single luminaire. Accordingly, typical lighting systems include a series of drivers that respectively power a series of proximal luminaires.
However, these typical lighting system installations are not ideal for some lighting applications or environments. For example, luminaires and corresponding drivers in tunnels are difficult to install, commission, and maintain. If one of the drivers malfunctions and/or needs to be replaced, a technician must locate the specific driver, access the driver, and perform the necessary maintenance or replacement. However, the driver may be difficult to access, especially if the associated luminaire is in a difficult-to-reach location. Additionally, there may be resulting inconveniences associated with driver maintenance, such as if a driver installed on a ceiling of a tunnel needs to be replaced. Therefore, the costs and difficulty of installing, commissioning, and maintaining these lighting systems are high.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for more efficient lighting system installations and arrangements. In particular, there is an opportunity for lighting system layouts that enable efficient and effective installation, commissioning, and maintenance.